


Let's make this last forever

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek hanging out having coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make this last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for comatosebadger as part of [Teen Wolf Holyday Exchange](). Hope you have the happiest holidays!  
> The biggest thank you to my Smunchkin for pushing me down the cooler path ♥


End file.
